


天生一对 Two of a Kind

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>主观臆测并不总是正确的。在命运的拉扯下，两个全然不同的人竟擦出了不寻常的浪漫火花。<br/>“当神秘之眼遇上神秘之颜”的前传。</p>
            </blockquote>





	天生一对 Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15124) by Joel 7th. 



> 授权：Very sorry. I've been too busy the last few weeks ==  
> Feel free to translate my work like last time, friend.

**_Diarmuid's side_ **

**_迪卢木多视角_ **

 

…

 

在遇见她之前，他对她就有所耳闻。

坦诚而言，无论在哪个时代，都不可能有哪个战士不曾听闻那个能用目光将人石化的可怖怪物的传说。在很长一段时间里，人们都将她视为对神的亵渎和灾祸般的存在，直至有位年轻的勇士终结了她的生命。

这一点堪称是常识。

 

（遗憾的是）在战争期间，他始终没能有机会直面对方。再之后，魔术协会某些高层下达的命令便使得第五次圣战戛然而止。若说他为这一消息感到欣喜非常，那绝对是不确切的——毕竟能够和来自不同时空的英雄们对战本就是个奇迹；只是这场残酷战争的中止多少让他松了口气。

 

冬木市，这片已然沾满鲜血的土地，终不用再染上腥红。

 

在此之前，他从未见过她。因此可以想见，当发现Medusa竟是那么一位美人时，他有多么惊喜。

 

一件黑色高领的毛衣与衬身的牛仔裤，衣着虽然普通，却恰到好处的凸显了完美的身形——在这位高挑美人走进店内的第一时间，他那敏锐的视线就已将其捕捉。

过长的头发被带子松散地绑在脑后，随着她弯腰取书的动作如瀑涌下，宛如淡紫色的喷泉一般。

这样华丽的秀发怎会被描述为狡猾而剧毒的蛇类呢，他不禁疑惑。

 

她的眼睛，那也许是她最珍贵的财富。

 

在两人的目光短暂相触的那一刻，他便发觉自己已然在那紫晶般炫目的眸色中深陷。心跳慢了半拍，随即身体的本能向他发出警告——他蓦地想起（传说中）那些男人是如何因为沉迷于她的目光而化为石像的。

检测之后并没有发现任何魔法的痕迹，这让骑士无声地吐了口气，悄然恢复到了之前的轻松状态。显然他有足够的理由确信她此刻所佩戴的并不是寻常的眼镜——它们如同封印般封住了她的能力，好让她能正常地混入人群之中。

 

Medusa的竖瞳透出锐利的光芒，带着寒意的目光直向他射去。

没多久之前，她就察觉到自己正被一双眼睛锁定着，而更重要的是，那视线还是来自于一个前Servant。

 

Medusa误将他对她美貌的无声赞叹错认为了挑战的讯号——这是Diarmuid在那冰冷的视线中解读出的信息。

 

随着圣杯战争的结束，Servant之间的战斗被严格禁止，哪怕是友好的争执亦有所限制——他如此回视。

 

她似是接受了这一提议，但却并没有因此改变冰冷的态度——尽管她的确不再将他视作生死相搏的对手。

 

两人间的简短交流证实了他对Medusa的判断。

想要让她与自己友好相处（一如他和骑士王那样）可不是件容易的事，费奥纳团的骑士在心底备注。

 

…

 

尽管她看起来冷漠而疏远，但能够有一个同为Servant的伙伴来他打工的书店求职，这就足以让Diarmuid喜出望外了。

在他有幸结识的所有Servant里面，只有Cú Chulainn看起来似是享受于工作，其他的人不是太过沉醉于自己的财富因此懒得打工，就是从自己的Master那里得到了足够的支援从而不必寻找工作。

 

对于他——这个曾经的骑士——而言，他很感激Cú Chulainn的Master[1]接纳了自己，并为他提供了数目相当体面的魔力值用以维持自己的存在；他实在不愿再让她为自己的生活费负责（即使他吃得很少，也只需要几件简单的衣服）。

 

这就是为什么他会将“找到一份工作并为收入增加贡献”揽为自己的责任。

 

…

 

他所工作的地方是一个小巧而精致的书店，店内优雅的装扮牢牢吸引住了他的眼球。因此在获悉店里需要更多服务人员之后，他就决心要抓住这一机会。

 

有趣的是，作为骑士团中的首席骑士，他反而相当热衷于阅读。

书籍是他除磨练技能之外为数不多的爱好之一，早在过去，他就常跑去Oisín's[2]的地盘借诗集看（结果被其他战友抓包自己大半夜独自跑去诗人帐篷的行为，从而导致了相当尴尬的局面）。

 

书店的业主是一对老夫妇，因为某些健康问题而不得不招揽助手来看管店铺，而显然，一个（看上去）年轻的男性会很受欢迎。

 

在他工作了有一段时间之后，Medusa就出现在店门口，来谋求一个职位。

 

老店主很快就接受了她的申请；而他的妻子则是在经历了片刻的犹豫之后，被她得体的举止所说服，并最终给予了她这份工作。

他能理解老妇人在是否招揽Medusa一事上的保留态度——所有的妻子在决定雇佣这么一位有着美丽外表的女性时都会三思而后行，尤其当她们的丈夫就在身侧。

 

但愿她不会知道他们刚刚聘请的是怎样一位古老的怪物。

 

…

 

时至今日，他们之间都没有爆发过任何战斗。

 

如同Diarmuid一样，Medusa也坚守着非暴力的原则。看起来她似乎是认真打算延续战争终止后的和平状态。

只是他们之间的气氛依旧紧张——他带着谨慎礼貌的心情与她接触，而她则用冷漠甚至商业化的态度回应。彼此的交流几乎不存在，即使在不得不交换某些信息的时候，他们也更倾向于用“Yes/No”的提问方式。

 

乃至老夫妇都注意到了两人疏远的距离与沉默——于是有一天，他们向他问起了自家两位员工缺乏互动的原因。

Diarmuid回答说是在身边有异性存在时，她太过害羞了。

当然这并非彻底的谎言。依据传说，他的确可以合理的猜测她对男性的厌恶感极度强烈。

 

然而，她的冷漠相对并不能阻止他一有机会便偷瞥对方的倩影。只奇怪的是，每当他被女性顾客所包围时，他确定一定以及肯定[3]，她冰冷的视线都锁定在他的身上。

 

在战争期间，他只从其他Servant的口中听到过她的事情。

Saber和Cú Chulainn都亲自体验过她的战斗能力，尽管他们并不很肯定她的战斗风格，但却都承认Medusa是个可怕的对手。

 

正是由于Diarmuid对两人说辞可信度的信任，当发觉Medusa在日常生活下有多么笨拙时，他才会如此震惊。

 

——需要说明的是，“笨拙”只是他对此较为温和的描述方式。

如果真要他用文字表达的话，“灾难”才是第一个蹦入他脑海的词汇。

 

那个能在高高的墙壁上站定甚至能在建筑之间跳跃自如的Medusa，竟不能在一个只有3米高的梯子上保持平衡。

每当她试图从一个较高的书架上取下书本时，其结果要么是她重重地摔倒在地，要么就是整个书架轰然倒塌——甚至有时候，两者皆是。

 

感谢她作为Servant的本能尚存，使得她没有遭受任何的（正常人在她的情形下所必然会得到的）严重创伤。但尽管如此，为她造成的混乱进行善后工作也相当令人厌烦。

所幸（对她，而不是对他）的是老店主们很少会出现在店铺内，因此也就不曾亲眼目睹过他们雇用的店员的“破坏性举动”。

 

在她第一次从梯子上摔下时，他礼貌性的伸出了一只手帮她站起身来，但她的头低垂着——他可以推测出她是在尴尬——而后轻微的摇了摇头。他以为这动作是她给他的暗示，于是便让她独自整理情绪，自己则去重新摆放散落的书籍。

 

至于她的沉默，他将其理解为无声的感激。

 

当她第二次、第三次因笨拙而导致意外时，Medusa仍旧保持着她的疏离，拒绝他的援助之手。

 

第四次也几乎如此。

 

直到Diarmuid向她指出是她那不同寻常的长发让她不断陷入这类麻烦之中，他才赢得了对方第一个回应。

 

一句低声的“谢谢”从她一贯紧抿的唇间吐出，话语虽然不长，却足以鼓舞人心——爱尔兰的英雄随即建议她将长发向后梳成马尾，那样或许会有些帮助（他的确想过劝她修剪一下头发，但联想到女性对头发的珍爱程度，他克制着没将这一念头说出）。

 

她的沉默让他并不确定对方是否赞同他的提议。

 

第二天她来工作时，头发就被一根紫色的丝带扎成了一束马尾。

 

那（丝带的）颜色与头发十分相衬。不仅如此，它还呈现出了她修长的背部，给了他一道完美的风景线。

 

也许他该停止对她的观察，他想。

这绝不是一个骑士——Well，更准确的说，是前-骑士——该有的举动。

但他难以克制。

 

…

 

他开始不耐烦于那男人（的到来）。

 

平心而论，那人并没有直接得罪过这位来自爱尔兰的英雄，只是他对小店的频繁光顾从某种程度上惹恼了Diarmuid——他并不肯定这一词汇是否确切，但至少在那个时候，他只能将其命名为“恼怒”。

而通常，他绝不会对老主顾产生这类情绪……

 

那人第一次走进店里，是为了寻找一本相当稀有的书籍。

 

当时Diarmuid正忙着整理架子最上方的书目（自从见识过她从书架上摔下的场景之后，他就自觉将清扫和整顿书本纳入了自己的任务范畴），因此前去接待他的是Medusa。

 

尽管他所寻求的那本书早在几天前便一售而空，那人却没有显出半分困扰的模样——哪怕他曾声称那本书对他极为重要。

从看到那人朝Medusa露出的笑容起，Diarmuid心底便隐隐产生了某种不祥的预感。而之后，男人越发频繁的出场次数终将这一预感证实。

 

那人的注意力完全集中在Medusa身上，彻底无视了一旁的Diarmuid——就仿佛他不存在似地。

Diarmuid并不介意自己被忽略，他只是恼怒于男人过分明显的意图。

 

而令Lancer想不通的是，为何他对Medusa的追求会如此令他愤怒——光是看到他出现，Diarmuid心头就不由涌上怒火。

 

Diarmuid注意到的另一件事是Medusa并没有比他更欢迎那人的到来。

不知为何，他竟为这一发现而心生愉悦。

 

那人用切身行动证明了自己的执着：

纵然他已经被冰冷的希腊美人（而这美人恰恰还曾是一个希腊的怪物）拒绝了许多次，却仍旧像是没收到暗示一般，借着Medusa的退让而不断进攻——哪怕后者从不曾费心掩饰自己显而易见的冷漠。

 

只是今天，那人的行为有些过了火。

 

在注意到Medusa诡异的瞳孔中透出的视线时，Diarmuid甚至忍不住开始担忧起那男人（的安危）——无论那可能是个多么令人厌恶的男人，他都不值得得到变身石像的待遇。

 

出于某种怜悯的心态，Diarmuid向那两人走去，希望能赶在男人赢得Medusa的愤怒之前驱其离开。

 

突然，他感到右臂被一股强大的力量拉扯过去，而就在他有机会开口之前，他听见一个女声响起：

“我告诉过你的。我有男友了。这就是我的恋人。”

 

_那真的是Medusa的声音吗？_

_这是她的手吗？_

_她刚刚是不是声明他是她的男友了？_

 

无数的疑问在他脑中不断滚动。

短短时间内，他接受到的信息量实在太大了——他从什么时候开始有了个女友的？更别提那个所谓的“女友”还是一个厌恶男性的戈耳工。

 

Diarmuid惊得说不出话来，一时竟忘了自己之所以靠近两人的目的。

 

男人脸上浮现出类似的困惑，开始从头到脚打量起Diarmuid。而他越是审视曾经的骑士，他的面部表情就越发鲜艳——Diarmuid轻易地判断出那表情名为挫败与嫉妒。

在过去，他就曾多次见过这副神情，只是（不同人）在这之后的行动有所区别罢了：

有的人向他发起挑战（而后品尝了第二次的失败）；有的人则是直接放弃，而后离去。

 

“你说他是你男朋友只是为了赶走我对不对？”

男人敏锐地觉察到了Medusa挽着Diarmuid手臂时的尴尬——当然，这一点并不难看出，毕竟Diarmuid脸上的混乱是如此清晰可见。

 

握着他臂膀的手猛的收紧，也让Diarmuid知道Medusa的确被激怒了。作为封印存在的眼镜正处在被摘下的边缘，而那家伙却显然对自己已然陷入的致命危机一无所知——否则他绝不会罔顾生命安全而去试图勾引Medusa。

 

Diarmuid不得不为男人的性命担忧。

一方面，他想说些足够刺耳的话语好将对方赶走；但另一方面，无论此刻他说了些什么，那都只意味着他认可了Medusa的谎言。

骑士之言不得欺诈，而Diarmuid恰曾是一名骑士，因此谎话并不能令他感到丝毫舒坦。

 

衣领处倏地传来一股不那么温柔的拉力，Diarmuid意识到的下一件事就是Medusa的嘴唇正贴着他的。

Medusa并不属于能说会道的类型，因此她的双唇鲜有开合的时候；而此刻，那饱满而丰润的唇瓣却微微张开，舌头舔舐着他的下唇。

所有思绪被嘴唇的甜蜜滋味一冲而净，Diarmuid几乎要忘了他正被Medusa逼迫这一事实。

——Damn！他敢说她一定是个绝佳的亲吻者。

 

被迫欣赏一场亲热戏一定让男人气愤极了，尤其当男女演员都过分专注于彼此的小小表演以至于毫不在意身旁有个尴尬的观众的时候。

直到大门“嘭”地发出巨响，这对Servant才蓦地从恍惚中抽身出来——满脸通红，嘴唇红肿——即使两人磨蹭着恢复到正常的距离，那种忘我的沉迷感却仿佛仍旧萦绕左右。

气氛陷入短暂的沉默，只听得老旧的窗帘发出沙沙的声响。

 

最终，Medusa先一步转身离开，徒留下简短的话语：

“（我看）电视里是那么做的。”

 

他花了点时间去思考所谓的“那么”指的是什么。

 

在接下来的一周里，两人都没再对那次事故发表过任何言论，然而Diarmuid却十分确信他们都还记得哪怕是最微末的细节。

至少对他而言是的。

 

顺带一提，那人再也没在店面门口出现过了。

 

…

 

今天的天气实在有些糟糕。

清晨开始下起的雨在之后的时间里变得越发瓢泼，尽管他从不特别关注天气，却也在来上班的地铁站那里听到了天气预报——暴雨就要来了。

 

在这样的天气里，顾客总是很稀少的。事实上，在这整整一天里，他们都只接待了一位买家。他也曾考虑过要不要提前关门，却很快将这一想法推翻——老实说，在离开店铺之后，Diarmuid想不出自己还有什么事情可做。

Cú Chulainn早已确定了今日与Master的约会；其他的Servant似乎也各有所司；只有他始终没能融入这一时代，也只能与那些和他来自差不多年代的servant们交谈。

也许这就是所谓的“代沟”吧，他想。

 

好在Diarmuid并不是唯一出现这一状态的那个——至少就他能看出的，Medusa绝对也是个无法与现世相容的存在。

而这也正是他渴望多与她相处的原因之一，即使她并不喜欢开口。

 

当眼角捕捉到某个逐渐清晰的蓝色身影时，Diarmuid正着手将窗帘下拉。几乎是立刻地，他就辨别出了那是Medusa。

（不久之前）Medusa给他留下了一张简短的字条，而后离开书店去给她的Master送伞。

 

Diarmuid知道她与Master的羁绊有多么深厚，因此在看到一贯冷漠的Medusa匆匆冒雨离去只为帮助她那忘记带伞出门的Master时，他并没有太多的惊讶。

 

水滴在木质的地板上逐渐汇成小洼。

 

作为一名Servant，冰冷的雨水几乎不会对她造成任何影响，但却无法避免被淋湿的命运——从头到脚，她被淋得好似刚从泳池中上来一般。

因为只带了一把伞过去，Medusa不得不就这么一路淋雨回来。如果不是因为忘了带自己的那把伞去的话，那就只能是因为她对淋雨一事毫不在意了。

 

在回来之后，Medusa一言不发的直接回了卧室，而Diarmuid多少也习惯了她的沉默，因此并未对此作以评价，取而代之的，他拿起了拖把。

 

片刻钟过去，Medusa走了出来。

她身上穿着的不再是往日的衣物（也就是刚刚被打湿的那件），而是一件浴袍——他想那可能属于店主；被毛巾包裹着的头发正滴着水，几缕紫发从中溜出，来回飘荡在胸前。

洗完澡后的Medusa显得清爽而干净，映入他眼中，便构成了幅相当可爱的画面。

他很难控制自己不将视线流连在对方的倩影上。而她注意到了他的目光，却毫不理会地走去拿柜子里的吹风机。

 

有那么几分钟，空气里只剩下大雨冲刷的声音，与老旧电器发出的声响。

 

他半是娱乐，半是好奇地看着她笨手笨脚地处理几处纠缠的发结。他始终无法理解为什么分明在大部分时间里都披散着头发，她却仍旧能将解开头发一事做的宛如战役。

 

勉力压抑的笑声并没能逃过Medusa的耳朵，她很快向他投来一个冰渣般的目光。

他回以歉意并走向她，表达了自己想要予以协助的意愿。在犹豫了一分钟后，Medusa审视着眼前的“志愿者”，最终还是将梳子递给了他。

 

从打结的地方开始，他的手指在她湿濡的发间流畅地滑下，直至发梢。（在下方的头发全部理顺之后，）他小心翼翼地将缠在一起的头发分离。

 

打理Medusa精致的长发让他不由得回想起了和那个随后成为他妻子的女性私奔时的经历。

旅游般的生活让他们少有奢侈的时候。

对于一位从不需要自己动手的公主（比如Grainne）来说，梳发无疑是个极大的挑战。所以，只要他有时间，他就会帮忙照料她的头发，也算是对她艰难生活的些许补偿。而Grainne总是对他说，她爱他温柔地梳理她的头发的模样。

 

在梳头的过程中，Diarmuid发现Medusa后脑勺处的头发依旧潮湿——显然因为打结的缘故，她还没能吹干这一部分。

“我可以（帮忙）吗？”

 

对于他的询问，她露出些许困惑。不过她的确并不喜欢湿漉漉的感觉，因此缓慢地，她点了点头。

 

他拨开如瀑的紫发，只露出后方的打结部分。

 

她很敏感——从她冒起的几个鸡皮疙瘩上他就明白了这一点。

事实上，Medusa能足够坦然地允许他——一个男性——来触碰自己，哪怕只是头发，这就已经让他相当惊讶了。他努力不去将对方态度的转变与那个意外的吻相联系，但那太难了，尤其当他依旧还能回忆起她与他唇舌交缠的滋味时。

 

“无论如何，我都打算要关闭店门了。刚刚你为什么不直接和Master一同回去呢？”

 

她紧抿着唇不语。

他将其视为拒绝回答的讯号，于是打算重新开始话题。正是因为如此，在听到她柔软如天鹅绒般的声音时，他才会那么惊讶。

 

“Sakura会在Saber的Master家里居住下来，而我的存在对她来说……将会是种负担……”

 

Diarmuid曾经见过Medusa与Saber的Master两人相处的情形——大概一到两次——很显然的，他们之间有着所谓的化学反应。

而让他感到讶异的是Medusa在句尾处所表现出的低落情绪，和言语间挥之不去的苦涩。

 

他决定不在这一话题上深入下去。

 

“你——你刚说你打算打烊了？”

“我已经那么做了。”

 

“那你为什么……”

她没有说完接下来的问句——她已然意识到了原因。她曾留了张字条说自己会回店里来，所以他才会留在这里等她。

 

“Cú Chulainn和他的Master约会去了，我的存在只会妨碍到他们。顺便加一句，我在家里反正也无事可做。”

 

“所以我们是一样的。”Medusa轻声说着，仿佛只是说给自己听一样。

 

而他没有回答。

 

…

 

待到大功告成，他轻拍了拍Medusa的肩膀。

 

Medusa站起身来，对着镜子好奇地查阅自己的新造型——长长的头发被精心编织成辫，而后向上绑成一个圆髻，看起来有些类似Saber的发型。

 

“你不喜欢吗？”

她轻微地摇了摇头。

 

“我觉得它应该能帮你避免再出现摺梯事故。”

言语中的调笑意味为他赢得了一个怒视，亦或者，只是她的本性所为——作为一个戈耳工（对这类调笑）的本能反应。

 

“我的衣服还没有干。”

抛下一句意味不明的话语，Medusa径自在最近的椅子上坐了下来。

 

“大概还得等一小时左右，我想。”

“那么，我们该怎么打发这段时间？——考虑到我们都只能呆在这儿。”紫发的Servant如此问道，视线游移在书架之间。

 

他没有作答。

 

有部分原因是他自己也想不出答案。他已经完成了所有必需的任务：书籍都已被摆放在适当的书架上，地板也已被打扫干净，可以说是完全没有多余的事情去做。

 

另一部分原因则是他正震惊于（Medusa话语中）人称代词的转变。直到刚才之前，他们都是用严格的“你”和“我”来进行交谈，这还是他第一次听见她使用了“我们”。

 

对于她用词的改变，他该作何反应？

他该表现出他的惊讶，还是该当做没听到一样无视过去？

 

Medusa慵懒的坐着，眼睛却似是无所事事般对上了他的。尽管她的注视不带有任何魔法，却还是让他觉得有些紧张。

身体僵硬得令人不适，于是他率先移开了自己的视线。也不知出于何种原因，眼神无意间扫过她的双唇，既而便回想起了之前的那次亲密接触。

 

仿佛是看到了他颊旁浅淡的红晕，Medusa从座位上起身，走至他身侧。

“感觉如何？”

 

“你指的是……”安全领域被侵入的感觉让他有些尴尬，尤其Medusa的眼中还透出某种奇异的色彩。

 

“那天的吻。”她一脸坦然地说道。

“啊，那个……呃……”

 

“感觉很好，还是不？”她又向前走近了一点。

 

“我觉得……呃……很好。”Diarmuid边向后退去，边结结巴巴的选了更正确的形容词。

“你为什么会……好吧，亲吻我？那太突然了。”

 

“我说过，因为电视里是那么演的——为了摆脱那个麻烦的男人。”

“这不是（你那么做的）真正原因。也有很多其他的方式可以……”

 

“比如？”

他说不出话来了。

 

“想再试一次吗？”

 

他的背部撞上了书架，而Medusa则全然无视了私人空间——无论是谁的——的存在，就这么近距离站在他的面前，两人的胸膛只隔着几英寸的距离。

他并不想直直盯着Medusa的胸口看去，然而他的视线却控制不住地被对方的乳沟吸引——这让他有种自己正走向堕落的错觉。

 

“怎么？”

“这是不是有些……”

 

“你不想要？”她的语调带了些失望——或许那只是他的幻觉？

“并不……”最后的音节消失在紧贴的唇间。

 

与上次（的惊吓）不同的是，Diarmuid虽仍旧诧异，却很快反应了过来，微张开口，迎上Medusa的入侵。两人很快便摸索出了彼此的节奏，凭借着欲望本能的指引舔弄吮吸，唇舌交缠。

 

那是种陌生而紧张的感觉——他已经有相当一段时间没有和女性如此激情的亲吻过了。唔，他并非故意想将Grainne和Medusa放在一起比较。

 

Grainne一贯温柔，也很害羞，那正是她吸引他的地方；而Medusa则相反，她比他所知晓的所有女性都来得热烈。她的感情带着压倒性的气势，使他抑制不住地为之倾倒。

 

在两人的亲吻中，他惊诧于自己竟体会到了这一行为所能产生的愉悦，并穷尽全力，试图将其回馈于对方。

——从她喉咙深处发出的那声柔软的呻吟，显然证明了他的努力终有所成。

 

而当唇舌终分，仍有银丝不舍地将其相连。短暂的沉默过后，Medusa舔过双唇，露出自入店打工至今的第一个微笑。

 

坦诚而言，Medusa的笑容离天真相去甚远——当然，她本也不是一位普通的女性——平时的面无表情使得她呈现出一副冰美人的模样，而当她露出笑容，则仿若冰霜消融，显露出了她又一项天赋的技能：

 

传闻Medusa是一位贪婪的美人，她能激发男人内心的渴望，从而迫使他们犯下罪孽。

 

此刻的Diarmuid正受到这一本能的影响，甚至可以说，他被惊吓到了。

 

他的心底一边有警钟在响，警告他不要再进一步加深两人的纠缠；

然而另一边，却有同样强大的念头唆使他遵从内心的欲望。

 

恐怕只有上帝才知道此刻的他有多么渴望。

 

“你享受这个。”

她的唇角上扬，露出顽皮的笑容，而与此同时，她柔软的手臂蜿蜒爬上他的腰际，打破了两人最后的距离。

 

她的身体紧紧压着他的，使得他轻易便能感受到她那浴袍下富有女人味的身型曲线。

他知道对方很可能也从这一姿势中感受到了什么。

 

“我不否认。”他承认道。

“想要再进一步吗？”

她的膝盖暗示般摩擦着他的大腿，紫色的眼睛紧盯着，等待他的答复。

 

“如果你没问题的话。”

“那还需要说吗？”

 

“你觉得在哪儿更好？”他环视了一圈，试图找到一个合适的地点，“沙发？”

“哪里都好。”她笑起来，“只是我可要在上面。”

 

“难道希腊的女人都喜欢在上面？”

“难道爱尔兰的男人不喜欢被女人骑？”

 

“那也许会是个新奇的方式。倒是不妨试一两次。”

“考虑到这是你的‘第一次’，我会温柔点的。另外补充一句，我喜欢有所支撑[4]。”

 

对于她的要求，他的回答是将一只手放到膝弯处把她托起，另一只手则扶着背不让她倒下。

 

两人的关系可以说是进展神速：很难想象就在数分钟之前，她还冷着面容和他保持距离；而现在，这个古希腊可怖的妖女却缩在他的怀中，情绪激烈地打算和他进行更为亲密的接触。

 

顺带一提，她比他想象得要重一点。

 

…

 

他们的动作与温柔绝缘。

没有所谓温存，有的只是原始的欲望。只是舌头间的相互纠缠，只是手臂在彼此肌肤上的漫步游走，只是两具赤裸的身躯以最原始的方式紧紧结合；没有英灵间的搏斗，只有一个男人和女性，将各自的欲望呈现。

对此刻的他们而言，这整个世界，除两人交合的身体和撞击的频率之外，再无其他。

沉寂了数千年的情欲于此时骤醒，激烈如火焰般，几欲将他们的灵魂点燃。

 

…

 

雷声依旧轰鸣，这场暴雨至今都不曾显露出任何即将停息的预兆。然而无论窗外的天气有多么肆虐，这小小的书店里有的却只是上升的体温和泛着麝香的汗珠。空气中传来沉重的喘息，老旧的沙发在那吱嘎作响——而除此之外，世界安静得出奇。

 

Diarmuid已经有数百年没这么急剧地喘息过了——即使再激烈的战斗都不曾令他如此——躺倒进沙发的身体虽散发出阵阵疲意，却感觉不坏。

与此同时，一时的冲动逐渐褪去，满足感却开始溢满心灵。

满足，那是种相当奇特的情绪。在某种程度上来说，它勾起了他的怀念——他曾有过一段深刻的爱情，只可惜终究没抵过时间的淬炼，徒留下隐约的印记——正是出于类似的原因，他才会觉得这股满足感陌生而又熟悉。

他突然很想紧紧拥住此刻正依偎在他怀中，与他共享沙发这片小天地的女人——她太迷人了。

哪怕不曾看到她的裸体，这一点也是毋庸置疑的。当然，仅是她的美貌并不至于令他惊讶到这种程度——冰冷与魅惑是她一贯的表象，残忍与热情他也曾一一见证，但他却从未见过她如此刻在他胸膛小憩这般的温良。

 

此时此刻的Medusa既不是那个无情的怪物，亦不是Rider职阶的Servant；而只是年轻与美丽最纯粹的体现。

他是如此幸运，能欣赏到这样的Medusa。

 

他的手指在她紫色的发结中游移，起初完美的发髻早已在激烈的性事中解散——那时的他迫不及待想看到她飘逸的长发如帘幕般垂落在赤裸的肌肤上的样子。在这紧闭的窗户和书架之间，弥漫着麝香的潮湿空气中逐渐漫起柔和而优雅的芬芳。他好奇地用手指卷起一绺紫发，凑近细嗅。那气息，恍若喷泉般清新醉人。

 

“你可要帮我梳头。”

 

紫色的眼眸隔着镜片对上Diarmuid的金色。

虽然意识已经醒来，Medusa却没有任何要挪动的意愿——她发现他的胸膛对她而言实在是个不错的枕头。修剪整齐的手指来回抚摸着她在他锁骨处留下的齿痕，而相对的，他也在她胸口烙下了不少的吻痕。

对于这点小“报复”，她毫不在意。

 

“如果你喜欢的话。”他温柔地笑了笑，伸手去摘那副阻碍他与她直视的眼镜。

Medusa制止了他。

 

“我想看看你不带遮掩的眼睛。”

“我确信你已经知晓了有关我的传说。”她的语气严肃，像是被他无意间拨动了某根敏感的神经。

 

“我对自己的抗魔能力有信心。”

“你不是Saber，难道这点你还不知道吗？”她语带嘲讽地问道。

 

“我的抗魔力可没比Saber差多少。事实上，我完全可以以Saber职阶接受召唤。”

“那就随意吧，如果你坚持的话。”她回道，边松开了双手。

 

失去了眼镜的阻拦，她的眼睛看起来更加迷人了。

形状奇特的瞳仁配着薰衣草色的虹膜，显得十足具有异域风情。乍一眼望去，它们或许会给人以冷冽之感；但直视这双眼眸越久，就越会感到自己被这双眼睛所魅惑。

 

男人会被她的目光引诱，进而石化——这一传说的确是真实的。

甚至连他，Diarmuid，都无法逃过这一效果。

尽管他还未彻底化身石像——鉴于他仍能感受到她肌肤的光滑与温度——却也能清楚的感受到自己的身体在变得古怪，有些东西，正在让他的身体变得如石头般僵硬。

 

Medusa向前俯身下去，眼中闪过莫名的流光。她在他耳畔私语，嘴唇微勾，露出狡黠的笑容：

“我知道你并非在夸耀自身的抗魔能力，只不过……”

 

身体猛地一震，男人的脸色在Medusa若有若无的抚摸下显得越发绯红。

“还有一个问题。显然你身体的某些部分可并没有那么强的抵抗力。”

 

捕捉到她眼底一闪而过的光芒，Diarmuid终还是沉默地（将反驳）咽了回去。

 

【END】

> 注释：
> 
> [1]虽然大概不需要解释？第五次圣杯战争中，库丘林的Master是巴泽特-弗拉加-马克雷密斯
> 
> [2] Oisín：莪相，芬恩与萨博（Sadhbh）之子，奥斯卡之父。除骑士团成员之外，他还是古代爱尔兰著名的诗人。
> 
> [3]原文为sire，从上下文看应该是作者打错字了。
> 
> [4] I do like being carried.不确定


End file.
